


Questionable Inspiration

by his_intentions_kind (bespectacled_bird)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespectacled_bird/pseuds/his_intentions_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince comes to Camelot and challenges Arthur.</p><p>“Merlin jerked his head and gawped at Arthur, his face not looking unlike a carp. He wasn’t sure if he felt pride or nausea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble that was born in a 2010 LJ comment. Unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

Merlin is baffled by what he can only call the artistic side of Arthur. No doubt inspired by Prince Git as Merlin has deemed him due to his trying to out-Prat Arthur. Merlin didn’t think it was possible. 

“My servant is better than yours,” quoth the Git. Said servant stands next to his Prince and if Merlin were any less perceptive, he would not have noticed the slight slump of the shoulders and apologetic look in his direction upon hearing the statement. 

“Is that so?” says Arthur, unaffected. Prince Git replies, “Indeed it is, Sire.”

“I will have you know that I have the best manservant in the Kingdom.” Merlin jerked his head and gawped at Arthur, his face not looking unlike a carp. He wasn’t sure if he felt pride or nausea.

Merlin almost trips twice while carrying the armful of paints and brushes to Arthur’s chambers. The second time was more the spider’s fault than his. When he finally reaches his destination, he sets them down on the table with a great sigh of relief. “It’s about time,” he hears from behind him. “I should rename you Lazelot.” 

“Are you going to best him with a most vivid portrait of your wonderful and amazing servant lying on the ground with his tongue hanging out and his eyes sunken in?” Merlin rambles on now with his best Arthur accent - “Oh he’s not dead from the dozens of chores he’s supposed to have done at the same time with the speed of thought, he simply decided to expire out of spite. How inconsiderate.” 

Arthur is poking around the various coloured jars while Merlin rants. When he hears the words stop and Merlin inhale, he ventures to ask “Are you done?” Merlin huffs. “Yes.” 

“Good then.” Arthur turns back to the table and then to Merlin with a paint brush in his hand and before Merlin can react, Arthur is painting a mustache on his face.


End file.
